Los elegidos:Fisuras en las dimensiones
by SRV Narsus
Summary: La vida de Lena no ha sido facíl en ningun momento y sera mas caotica cuando se vea implicada en una guerra que existe desde hace mucho tiempo antes de la creacion de universos y dimensiones...¿Sera ella que detenga esta guerra o se unira a las fuerzas del mal?


Hoolaa k ase? :v buano solo dire esto...

...SOY NUEVO EN ESTO (DE ESCRIBIR FIC'S)ASÍ QUE NO ESPEREN ALGO MAJESTUOSO (En la ortografia) :v

Por si se lo preguntan haré los diálogos de la siguiente manera ya que como dije soy nuevo en esto se me hace mas fácil por los momentos así hasta que lo escriba bien pishi PRO! :'v

Al menos que quieran que lo escriba así.

-Lena:No me pagan lo suficiente por...

-SRV Narsus:¡CALLATE QUE NO QUIERO QUE DES SPOILERS DE LA TRAMA DE ESTE RIKOLINO FIC!

-Lena:¡Entonces pagame mejor!

-SRV Narsus:...te estoy pagando bien...que mas quieres si ya te di una puta mansión con 4 byakkos que no fueron nada fáciles de capturar ._.

-Lena:Jeje...*Se tira por la ventana que salio de la magia puchamonesca* AAAAHHAHSHWJWKHDKQOWV MI PIERNA... MI HERMOSA Y ZENSUALONA PIERNA.

-SRV Narsus: '-_\ ah dejare de escribir por hoy...son las 11:39PM.

-Lena:¡¡¡Por favor!!! NO TE VAYAS...POR LO MENOS CURAME LAS PIERNAS.

-SRV Narsus*Ya se durmio* -_- ZzzZZZzzzzZZzz

-Lena: c: ke lendo D:

(PD:EL escritor/guionista es "SRV NARSUS"yo solito creare este fic asique nadie me ayuda con la trama porque esto es una creación de un sueño que tuve y esta OP...desde mi punto de vista...o por los momentos nadie me ayuda a escribir asique tal vez me demore en sacar mas capitulos,ademas que estoy escribiendo en el unico celular inteligente de la casa, solo digo esto para aclarar dudas o criticas en un futuro.

También tendrá unas pequeñisimas referencias o tendrán la sensación a unos animes y juegos...descubranlo por su cuenta :v

ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA,SUS PERSONAJES,TRAMA,ETC.

SI QUIEREN QUE MIS PERSONAJES SALGAN EN SUS FIC'S 'DE CUALQUIER GENERO', PIDAN PERMISO "PERO NADA DE YAOI LEMMON" sea leve,demasiado explicito O SUS PARECIDOS,pero el YURI ahi si tienen luz verde :v 7v7r)

Fracturas en la 4ta pared incluidas

Ahree :v me salve de robos de fic's (Ya tiene derechos de autor ESTA HISTORIA) e.e (insertar cuchillito de whatsapp) :v

\--OJO--

LOS DIALOGOS DENTRO DE LOS * SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PROTAS :T

\--ADVERTENCIA--

1\. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE SI TE DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR ESPINAS O EMBOLIAS MENTALES

2\. Pendejo el que lea esto :v

\--FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA--

Bueno sin mas que decir EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO PILOTO/PROLOGO/CAP-0

Lugar:Desconocido

Fecha:Desconocido

Hora:Desconocido

En un lugar totalmente sumido en oscuridad...solo se ve a 2 personas en ese sitio desconocido

-??? 1:Gobernare todo y lo sumire en la oscuridad...

-??? 2:¿Porque todo esta oscuro?...¿Y mi moto donde esta? ¿Y donde mierda estoy?

-??? 1:Lena...te encontrare...

-Lena:¿Mmhp?...¿quien eres tu?

-??? 1:Falta poco para completar mi mision y esta vez nadie me detendra pero necesito algo para completar mi plan... y ese algo eres TU.

-Lena luego de ver a ese sujeto con detalle a ese sujeto tenia una tunica vieja negra y su cara...era como ver la noche mas oscura de su vida y escuchar eso se alejo de el dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atras--

-Lena:¿Eehh? Alejate de mi pederasta de quinta o-0

-??? 2:Te detendremos...

-??? 1:No...Narsus...esta vez será diferente...¡¡¡TODOS ESTAN CONDENADOS!!!

-Narsus:¡LENA DESPIERTA AHORA!

-Lena:Aaaarrghh!!!...

Lugar:Apartamento de Lena y Naryx

Fecha:4 de Julio del 2029

Hora:???

-Se ve un bonito amanecer,la gente trotar o sacando a sus compañeros a sus mascotas vandalos haciendo de las suyas...y tambien a una chica de piel blanca,pelo blanco como la nieve con ojos color azul oscuro semi-desnuda gritando como loca y cayendose de la cama ._.' -

\--Lena:Wooaaargh,ay mi cabeza...tsk,ese fue el sueño mas extraño de mi vida,¿que hora es?

Hora:5:15AM

-Lena:¡Maldito sueño! genial ahora no podre dormir con este chichon en la cabeza,por lo menos no se nota...tanto.-Dice mientras se toca la cabeza- Au duele un poco

-Lena:Espera un momento...¿que dia es hoy?.-Mira el calendario-

... *Aha es jueves,me invitaron a salir mis amigos con sus novias pero yo no tengo novio así que andaré de lamparita...bueno como se que habra comida ire jeje me arreglare e ire al punto de encuentro,y como me levante demasiado temprano me pondre a jugar Cyberpunk 2078*

-45 minutos mas tarde-

-Lena:Aahh que hermoso juego...quisiera terminarlo...otra vez...pero que luego se hace tarde y se quejan,mejor dejo el juego para otro momento

-24 minutos mas tarde-

-Lena*Bueno estoy casi lista solo falta desayunar,y lista*

(N/a:Lena se arreglo rapido...no como casi todas las mujeres que duran 500 eones años luz para terminar de maquillarse...aunque ni ella tampoco sale como una loca :v)

-???:Jeje te encontrare lena

-Lena se voltea rapidamente luego de escuchar esas palabras-

-Lena: 0.o ¿Que demonios? Todavia esa voz del pederasta,¿No...sera Naryx que me esta jugando una broma con uno de sus distorsionadores de voz? -se preguntaba la Albina,luego de eso se dispuso ir al cuarto de Naryx gritando-

-Lena:¡Naryx! Deja tus estúpidas bro...mas...¿Pero que...?

-La albina entro al cuarto de su mejor amiga Naryx a revisar si le estaba jugando una broma,pero su gran sorpresa es que nadie estaba en el apartamento...solo ella y esa perturbante voz-

-Lena:...¿Sabes que? Al diablo con el desayuno,al cabo que ni queria desayunar en casa. T_T

Hora:6:24 A.M

-Mientras la albina esperaba unos momentos en un pequeño parque de la comunidad donde vive ya qué se había levantado demasiado temprano...pero vamos es Lena obviamente va a joder el sueño de sus amigos como siempre-

-Lena:A quien vamos a fastidiar primero...aha ya se a quien será.

A 15 minutos del parque se ve una casa blanca con toque beish de gente clase media y en la habitación de un Akiba-kei'(N/a:Cuando ponga una palabra junto con el ' pondré la descripción al final del cap :3) ,se encuentra un chico de 17 años,moreno,mide 1,74M que no puede dormir debido a su hermano pequeño esta jodiendole el sueño.(N/a:COFCOF Se tomo un litro de café...con MUCHA AZUKITA :V)

-Frank: -_- COOÑOOO QUE ALGUIEN ACABE CON ESTA TORTURA!!!

-Eduardo:Jaja,¿que paso hermano? Jajaja

-Frank:¡Como que,¿Que pasho hermano? Tienes toda una casa en donde jugar y vienes a jugar precisamente en mi habitación,ademas que no dormí bien por culpa de una pesadilla mas rara...no vuelvo a comer jamón casi en su fecha de caducar me vienes a joder el sueño,vamos sal de mi habitación antes de que te aviente por la ventana!.-Lo mira amenazadoramente-

-Eduardo:-Se pone a llorar- ¡¡¡Nooo!!! porfavor no me lances por la ventanaaa...MAMAAA!!!

-Frank:-_\ Porque tengo un hermano tan dramático.

-???:Ya callense de una vez,ahora como es eso de que vas a lanzar a eduardo por la ventana,frank el apenas tiene 8 años todos los niños son hiperactivos.-Dice una señora de 36 años,color de piel morena claro ojos color marrón ademas de medir una estatura de 1,69M

-Frank:CASI todos...yo a la edad de eduardo parecía una estatua.

-???:¿¡Porque me contestas asi!?.

-Frank:Ay noooo,no de nuevo porfavor.

???:Dios que apenas se levantan y ya discuten...¿ahora que paso?

-???1:Resulta y acontece Luis que frank amenazo a eduardo en lanzarlo por la ventana.

-Luis:Hola hijo,francis...¿ya solo por eso estas discutiendo con frank tan temprano?.-Lo decia un señor de unos 38 años piel morena oscura,pelo oscuro y el color de sus ojos eran marron semi oscuro- Aaahh eso no es cierto francis...dudo mucho que frank vaya a hacer eso...¿Cierto?.-Mirando a frank con una mirada seria pero calmada-

-Frank:Solo quiero dormir...es mucho pedir?

-Francis:No señor todavia tenemos pendiente una discusion

-Ya Luis se habia ido porque no queria estar en esa discusion,ademas de esa discusión totalmente innecesaria,afuera al lado de la ventana del segundo piso esta una para nada chismosa Albina aguantando las risas por el pequeño espectáculo que esta escuchando-

-Lena:Jajaja...Dios pobre frank no lo dejan dormir jeje

-Frank:Yaaa mama!!! Quiero dormir. *¡PUTA VIDA QUE TENGO,PUTO HERMANO,PUTA PESADILLA MAS RARA,PUTO PERRO,PUTO TODO!*

-Francis:En 30 minutos te quiero despierto a ver...te levantarias a las 7:14 A.M y no quiero que me rechistes,¿¡ESCUCHASTE!?.

-Frank:Si mamaaa...*COMO DIJE PUTA MADRE CON TODO*...¿ya puedo dormir?

-Francis:Si hijo. **-Luego de pronunciar esas palabras se dirigío a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y se lleva a eduardo para dejar que frank pueda dormir-**

-Frank:¡ALELUYA! **-Cierra los ojos y...-** ¡MIERDA! se me fue el sueño.

 **-En eso de que cerro los ojos no se percató de que Lena había entrado a su habitación para darle una "PEQUEÑA" sorpresa**

-Lena: **-Con su celular reproduce un audio diciendo-** ¡GO TO SLEEP!

-Frank: **-Aguantandose el susto y las ganas de partirle la madre al pendejo que dijo eso-** Go to the shit... **-Mientras decía eso hizo una pequeña marometa para quedar en una posición defensiva del taek kwon do-**

-Frank:¿Lena? ¿Como mierda entraste? **-Dice algo sorprendido-**

-Lena:Se algo de parkour y dejaste la ventana abierta...y andale cabron desde cuando sabes inglish?

-Frank:Aaaahh para la próxima la cierro y dejo al lado de la cama la pistola de mi primo...la respuesta a tu pregunta es que aprendí de cierta pendeja que le encanta mentarle la madre e insultar a los demas en varios idiomas,hasta en ruso. ._.

-Lena:Ay ni que fuera una violadora...o tal vez si jeje,bueno osea que aprendiste algo de la mejor?

-Frank:No,fue Batman...

-Lena:...¿Batman no que es hombre? Oye creo que el dormir mal te afecto un poquito...

-Frank:Tal vez jeje,hoy es jueves,¿cierto?

-Lena:La razón cósmica de que este despierta a esta hora es porque hoy es jueves,y también que hay comida :3 y que el autor de este FIC quiere que este despierta.

-Frank:Uy si uy si tratando de romper la 4ta pared ni que fueras deadpool

-Deadpool:¡¡¡Si!!! eso solo lo puedo hacer yo perras.

-SRV Narsus:¿Deadpool? ¿Que mierda haces en mi FIC?

-Deadpool:No se...¿yoleando por ahi?

-SRV Narsus:Vete y de recompensa te doy unas chimichangas **-Le entrega unas chimichangas-**

-Deadpool:...hecho. **-Toma las chimichangas y se desaparece-**

SRV Narsus:Ahem...prosigamos... **-se desaparece también-**

-Frank y Lena:Eso fue bien random.

-Frank:Bueno omitiendo eso...¿Si no hubiera comida no irías?.

-Lena:Obvio que si hay comida voy,pero si es solo para estar de lamparita sin novio prefiero no ir.

-Frank:Y porque no te consigues un novio...o una novia?

-Lena:No me interesa tener relaciones amorosas en estos momentos...lo veo innecesario.

-Frank:Bueno...ve a fastidiar a otro que ahora me tengo que arreglar para ir a la cita grupal.

-Lena:Los demás nisiquiera se han levantado seguramente...yo me voy a adelantar nos vemos.

-Frank:Use condón

-Lena:Eso debería decirtelo a ti pendejo.

 **\--Antes de que Frank pudiera contestarle ya la Albina se había ido--**

-Frank:Tu nunca cambias Lena,aunque me preocupa lo que tienes. **-Se decía a el mismo mientras se entristecia y recordaba la pesadilla que tuvo-**

-Lena luego de irse de la casa de Frank,se dirigió al centro comercial Buenavista que queda a 1 hora y media de donde viven,pero la Albina sentía...extrañada...algo raro que no la dejaba tranquilizarse,como si fuera a pasar algo malo pero no le presto mucha atención y siguió hasta llegar al C.C. (N/a:me da weba escribir a cada rato "centro comercial" asi que lo escribiré así "C.C")

(N/a:odavía no se utilizar bien los POV así que si encuentran un defecto,por favor hacerme saber en que me equivoque para corregirlo grax :3.)

Inicio POV:Lena

Ya llevaba un par de minutos de haber llegado a la entrada del C.C aunque no se me quitaba esa sensación como de peligro inminente y de esas miradas perversas estuviesen desnudandome con solo verme...creo que fue una mala idea venirme sola,no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

POV Flashback:Lena

Eso fue hace 15 años...cuando mi vida era una total mierda con ese monstruo que supuestamente era mi padre...porque el tuvo que ser mi padre,lo odio con todo mi ser...¿porque le hizo eso a mi mama?.

Fin POV :Lena

-Lena:Mama por favor no me dejes aqui sola. **-Dijo una niña de 5 años entre lagrimas-**

-???:Descuida hija...ya veremos la forma de salir de este infierno.

-???2:¡SHEILAAAA!...¡LENAAA!..¡DONDE ESTAN! SALGAN AHORA ANTES DE QUE LAS ENCUENTRE.

-Sheila:Por favor Derek dejala en paz.- **Decia una mujer parecida a Lena pero con unos años de mas-**

-Derek:¡USTED NO ME MANDA! ¡LENA MALDITA SEA SAL AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE TE CASTIGUE...Y YA SABES COMO ES ESE CASTIGO.

 **\--En medio de la discusión sale una pequeña niña de 5 años asustada y aguantando las ganas de llorar--**

-Derek:Así me gusta...ahora ven aqui.

-Sheila:Lena quedate detrás de mi.- **Mientras que ella decía eso cogió un bate de madera para defenderse-**

-Sheila:Antes de que hagas algo con ella me vas a tener que matar.

-Derek:Sheila...Sheila...Sheila tu sabes muy bien que va a pasar...ya no eres como antes ¿recuerdas eso,cierto? **\- Mientras que decía eso Derek poco a poco desenfundaba su revolver 9mm-**

-Sheila:Si lo se...Lena vete a casa de tu amiga Naryx...voy a hablar con papa. **-Sheila tras decir eso le da un beso de despedida en la frente a su hija pero Lena ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar-**

-Lena:Me vas a venir a buscar mami. **-Pregunto dudosa de su madre-**

-Sheila:Si hija...pero tal vez te quedes hoy en su casa ahora vete por la ventana.

-Lena sin decir nada mas se dirigió a su cuarto mientras buscaba su mochila escucho unos disparos y luego de eso unos gritos de su madre pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente y gritándole a Lena de que se fuera y no volviera-

-Lena:Mama...iré por ayuda. **-Abre la ventana y luego de eso se lanza de la ventana y cae sobre un ford shelby GT500,luego de reponerse se dirige a casa de su mejor amiga,pero ojala hubiese sido así de facil...-**

Fin FLASHBACK

-Lena:Wow...pero que demonios les pasa pendejos ignorantes.

-Unos chicos 3 de 22 años aproximadamente rodearon a Lena y se la querían llevar a un callejón para violarla...pero con tanta gente que había a su alrededor nadie intervino...ella aparentaba estar sola y por las miradas de las personas alrededor de ella solo pensaban en que ya estaba completamente jodida,pero nadie se iba a imaginar lo que sucedería esa tarde.

Bueno hasta aqui el prologo parte 1 de 2 :3

Un akiba-kei es casi lo mismo a ser un otaku pero no llega a esos extremos de aislarse de la sociedad y tampoco dedica su vida al anime o manga(DIOS LOS OTAKUS SOLO TRABAJAN PARA COMPRAR INFINIDAD DE MANGAS Y ANIMES :S solo pongo esta pequeña nota para el que no sepa eso :3)...ño se burlen :c :v

2\. *Bueno y referente a la parte de que se van a violar a Lena...solo vayan a caracas a ver si alguien les ayuda...cuerdas de mamag* la gente en caracas / v:

Esta es otra advertencia solo que no quise ponerlo en el comienzo porque...no se...creo que se estaba haciendo largo el aviso...asi que aqui lo pongo:

EL NOMBRE DE LENA NO VIENE DE OVERWATCH (TRACER) PARA QUE NO VENGAN DE PENDEJOS :V OSEA NI SE PARECEN EN NADA SU FISICO(BUENO MAS O MENOS TIENE SU CUERPO SENSUALON PERO TAMPOCO TAN EXAGERADO COMO EL DE TRACER :v) O su personalidad.

3 Preguntas random de parte mía :3

1.-¿De que pais son? R=Yo soy de Venezuela,aunque actualmente vivo en Colombia :3

2.-¿Hombre PITO DE ORO o Mujer CONCHA DIAMANTINA?

R=Soy el hombre pito de oro... :v

3.-¿Que tal les pareció este capitulo "PILOTO"? R=Tengo miedito de las reseñas e.e :v

Si quieren ayudarme dejen sus reviews y MP corrigiendome o dandome consejos para seguir mejorando en esto de la escritura. Bueno sin mas que decir,nos leemos luego :) (Si...soy fan de princesa twilight sparkle 1, SoFiLeXa,Simbalaika,amcl2109 y el zukulento de Nexo-D...P.D PARA As el guionista:eres un puto por sacar la tercera temporada,4ta y el re-make...*Se va a un rincon a llorar* PORQUEEEEE!!!! PORQUE TUVIERON QUE MORIR!!!!!!! okno ya :v creo que su forma de escribir historias me motivaron a crear esto :v)

This story is created by:

-SRV Narsus

In collaboration with:

-Skynet07 (Nolan S.) Me ayudo solo con el nombre del fic :v

Todos los derechos de autor reservados :v


End file.
